Danny Jones one shot
by masterpieceMCFLY
Summary: I was inspired to write this one shot because of Danny's birthday that is coming soon. This is the first time I can not come up with a summary so you will have to read it to find out what is about :P


I locked the door of the bathroom, and collapsed to the floor. While sitting on the floor, against the door, I cried and cried, the sound of the heavy rain was louder than my cries.

Not sure how many time had passed, I laid down on my left side, I was so tired of crying so much, I was going to fall asleep when I felt my cell phone in my pocket.

I grabbed it and started to type, sent the message, and my best friend didn't even take a minute to reply.

'I'll pick you up now'.

'No, you'll make things worse'.

He knew it was true so he just replied with an 'Okay'.

While still laying on the floor, I started to think how I got myself into this.

I had been dating Robert, for 1 and a half years. He was the most popular guy in school, and I was just a normal girl.

He was four years older than me, and we started to date after I graduated high school.

He started his first year of university one year after he graduated but he dropped out six months later, he started to work with his father but he quitted soon.

About six months ago he started to drink, and I suspect, drugs too. That's when he started to hit me too.

The first three time he would buy me flowers and stuff animals, and sweats. Then he would only say a "sorry". and locked himself in our room.

I tried to escape once, he found me after three days, and he really hit me hard that time, since then I haven't tried to run away again.

I was ashamed of what was happening to me, so I told no one, but after awhile, not telling anyone really was driving me insane.

So I told my best friend, Danny Jones, he's always checking how I am, he sends me messages and calls me quite often, I called him Daniela, when my boyfriend is around, he's really jealous and sometimes hits me because of it.

When I saw Danny, he always looked at every inch of my body, covered with bruises. I can see how much it hurts him to look at me like this.

I knew Robert wasn't home, he always left after a fight, so I got out of the bathroom, I didn't even dare to look at myself in the mirror, I just went straight to bed.

And in no time I heard the bell, I cursed and walked downstairs., I cursed even more when I saw it was Danny.

Without thinking he hugged me, which hurt really bad. He noticed and let go of me.

"Sorry" he whispered.

"You know you shouldn't be here".

He didn't hear me, he stared at my new bruise on my face, and he obviously noticed I had been crying.

He grabbed my face with his both hands, I closed my eyes because I thought it was going to hurt, but he was so gentle. Now I was afraid to look at him, to see the pain in his eyes, which would hurt more than any punch or kick or slap from Robert, so I kept them shut.

Then he did something unexpected, he kissed my forehead. I didn't pull away but I snapped my eyes open.

He lowered his head to look straight to my eyes, I wasn't afraid to look at him anymore, so I looked back.

Then he leaned in, and we both, closed our eyes, and something we never imagined happened, our lips met for a couple of seconds, but for me lasted longer.

His kiss was soft, gentle, with love, so different from Robert's.

After he pulled away, I smiled, the first smile in more than six months.

He smiled too, his smile was bigger than mine, and he kissed me again.

"What the fuck?"

We both pulled away, and stared at a furious Robert.

"You are so death!" Robert screamed at Danny, as he ran in our direction.

Robert aimed for Danny's face but missed when Danny move in time to the left.

They started to fight, Robert was winning, I noticed Danny's keys were on the floor, I took them and ran to where Danny's car was, I started the engine, I left the door opened and ran back inside the house.

Not sure if it was destiny, or luck, or whatever, but Robert's back was facing the house's front door, where I was. Danny was on the floor, my thoughts were running so fast that I wasn't thinking reasonably.

I saw a jar next to me and grabbed it and hit Robert in the back of his head with it. He fell to the floor, unconscious, everything and everywhere was covered in blood.

I grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him up, I ran to the driver seat while he went to the passenger seat.

We were so shocked to talk for awhile, I was just staring at the road.

"I have never been a good driver" I said to break the silence, as I stopped not so gently.

"You've gotten better at it though! You had the best teacher" he said referring to himself.

I turned to look at him and when I noticed he was looking at me, I gave him a smile.

"I know I'm irresistible and that you can't look away from me but in this moment I think you should look at the road" he said with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Right, I want to thank you mister irresistible".

"For what? Being this good-looking?" he said looking in the mirror of the car. "I may have a black eye but that just makes me sexier" he winked, I didn't see that though.

I laughed really hard, that's my Danny.

"Yeah Danny, thanks for being the sexiest man in this planet!" I said with sarcasm.

"And the universe! Don't forget that" he said not noticing my sarcasm, he knew I was playing along though.

"Actually I wanted to thank you for…saving me".

"It…"

"Really, I would be there, scared he would hit me again or something…" I interrupted Danny.

"You have been my best friend for years! It killed me inside to see you suffer! I felt useless, I wanted to do something so bad, but I didn't know what" he said, this time he interrupted me.

"I feel like such a coward for staying that long with him" I said tears starting to fall down my face.

"Gaby, stop the car" he said calmly.

I did so, and turn to face him.

"You weren't the coward, I was, I could have called the police or hide you in my house or anything, but I didn't and I'm so sorry for that…" Danny said with tears in his eyes as well.

"Danny, don't…".

"But when you start the engine, we will forget about this, nightmare, we will go somewhere, anywhere away from here, and start a new life".

"We?".

"Yeah, you and me" he said holding my hands.

"But I don't want you to leave your family and your life just because of me, that makes me feel selfish and guilty".

"Well, don't feel that way, because you are part of my life, you are the person I love the most, without you, I'd die, I would do anything for you".

I was speechless, I didn't know I was that important for him, nobody had showed me so much love, not even my parents, and this feeling of being loved like this was new to me, and it made me the happiest person in the entire world.

Since I couldn't say anything, I hugged him tightly for a good moment, it left so nice to hug and be hugged back, because it wasn't just a hug you have to give, no, it was a hug you really meant to give, which you gave with all the love you feel, what you feel overwhelms you and you wish you would never let go.

"Danny, you are the only person I love, without you, my life wouldn't mean anything" I said looking at him.

He smiled and kissed me on the lips, I was a bit taken aback, but I kissed back. We smiled and I started the engine, and as Danny said, all what just happened seemed like an old and vague memory like it had happened 50 years ago, I felt like if I had just escaped from a prison and was finally free for good.

"Where are we going?" I asked Danny.

"Let your heart leads us".

And I did, it didn't matter where we would end up, if we were together, which I can assure, we did, for the rest of our lives.


End file.
